


Nightmare

by SunnySidesofBlue



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/pseuds/SunnySidesofBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Thundercracker's fellow students can't accept that he outclasses them, and one night they corner him in the washracks for some payback...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Another dark one, folks, though with a touch of h/c at the end. I just can’t seem to stay away from the dark stuff, or leave poor TC alone… 
> 
> Written in response to this kinkmeme req: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=12851200t12851200. I apologize in advance if the names of the OCs have been used before by someone else, if so they are not referring to the same character.

”Well, well, well, look who’s here all on his own, and this late at night.”

Thundercracker froze at the sound of the voice. He had been so immersed in the feeling of hot solvent on his plating after a very long and tiring day that he hadn’t even heard anyone enter the communal washracks. He had really hoped he wouldn’t have to encounter anyone this late and thus be spared the jabbing and mean-spirited teasing he was otherwise subjected to on a daily basis. Most of his fellow students came from rich and high-ranking families and in their optics he, with his simple background, was fouling the academy by his mere presence. The fact that the blue seeker had earned his admission by outstanding skill instead of paying his way in like most of the others seemed to make no difference. Or, rather, made the other students dislike him all the more, because in their optics a mech of such plain heritage just could not outclass a noble, unless he was cheating. And since they usually couldn’t best him on the training field they did their damndest to ruin the rest of his time instead.

Slowly turning around the still dripping mech mentally groaned. Of course it had to be Stormwing and his band of sidekicks. They were arch-bullies of the worst kind, all of them first creations of noble families but with fairly average aerial skills and vastly overblown egos. Not a good combination, especially when you happened to be the mech who regularly, albeit not deliberately, made them look fools during training.

“I’ll bet you’re just back from your nightly round through the instructors’ quarters, paying your due for the good marks you got in today’s exams, aren’t you?” Stormwing said with a sneer, prompting laughter from his friends.

Thundercracker had to literally bite his glossa in order not to retort in kind to the humiliating insult. It would not be wise to anger them as he knew from earlier encounters, especially considering that there were five of them and he was alone, with no-one likely to come to his aid if things turned ugly. He doubted he would get out of this without a couple of dents anyway, but he could at least endeavour to minimize the amount of damage and pain coming his way.

“So, tell me, what did you have to do for Skylight to score full points at the manoeuvre test?” he black and yellow seeker pressed on. “Couple of blowjobs? Or bending over his desk and let him frag you senseless?”

This time the blue mech couldn’t quite hold back a low rumble of his engines. Not only did the insult hurt, it also angered him on Skylight’s behalf, who was a stern but very just and proper mech who would never even dream of taking advantage of anyone, let alone one of his students.

“Oh, hit a nerve, did I?”

Thundercracker silently counted to ten.

“Will you please allow me to pass?” he then said, as calmly and courteously as he possibly could. “I’m done here and should get back to my room.”

“Why in such a hurry? More clients waiting?”

Without answering Thundercracker sidestepped the other seekers and made for the door, only to be stopped as two pair of hands took hold of his wings. The touch made the blue mech stiffen. Seeker wings were sensitive, constructed to react to the merest change in air pressure, and touching someone’s wings without permission was a transgression of long since established social rules and could even be seen as a legal offense.

“Don’t you dare turn your back on me, you piece of slag!” Stormwing growled as he grabbed the blue seeker by a shoulder vent, forcing him to turn around. Before Thundercracker could react a fist connected with the side of his face and sent him stumbling. One of the other mechs tripped him and he landed flat on his back, his wing sensors screaming. He bit back a groan and made a movement to get up, only to be forced down again with a howl of pain as Stormwing _stepped_ on his wings, effectively pinning them and their owner to the ground.

“See?” the brightly coloured noble said in a condescending tone as he bent down to meet Thundercracker’s gaze, unfocused from the overdose of bad sensory input though it was. “This is where you and your kind belong: beneath our pedes.” He ground his thruster harder against the pinned wing and grinned at the whine the other mech did not manage to fully repress and the ineffective clawing and pushing against his armoured shins. Then he turned to his friends with a suggestive leer on his face. 

“What do you say, mechs? Since this piece of slag seems so eager to spread his legs for all and sundry, why don’t we indulge him?

That remark prompted laughter and cheering from the other four seekers and Thundercracker’s optics brightened in fear when he realized what they had in mind.

“No! Get off of me! Leave me alone!” he growled and tried to kick as two of them – Skyrunner and Blackstar, if he remembered correctly - grabbed hold of his ankles and forced his legs apart. 

“Don’t you worry, we’ll get off alright,” Stormwing said, snickering at his own joke. Straightening himself up he made a commanding gesture towards the two remaining seekers standing by. “Cloudracer, Whirlwind, get his arms.”

Thundercracker felt how the weight of Stormwing’s pedes was removed from his aching wings, only to be replaced mere moments later by Cloudracer’s and Whirlwind’s. He tried to punch them but before he could land any substantial hits his arms were caught and pressed down along the upper edge of his wings, trapping him in a full spreadeagle. Trying to ignore the pain the blue mech struggled desperately to free his pinned limbs, but with precious little result. He may be strong but against the four mechs holding him down he was helpless.

Cold fear made his spark seize as he saw the fifth of his tormentors settle down between his spread thighs, a vicious grin on his lips and optics burning with lust.

“Stop it, leave me alone! No!” he protested as he felt the revolting touch of the black and yellow mech’s hands on his interface panel. “Stop!”

“Shut up, shareware!” Cloudracer growled and used his free hand to slap Thundercracker in the face. When it didn’t have the desired effect the sand-coloured mech pulled a polishing rag from subspace and harshly shoved it into the pinned seeker’s mouth, reducing the cries and protests to mere moans and grunts.

In the meantime Stormwing had set to work on the manual release of the protecting cover over Thundercracker’s interface equipment. He was way too impatient to tease and stimulate it to retract on its own, and after a few failed attempts with the manual release controls he simply dug his fingers under the edge of the plate and tore it off, prompting a muffled howl from the blue seeker.

Without further ado the two-coloured noble retracted his own cover and allowed his spike to emerge, ready and eager from watching the helpless struggles and the panicked look in his plaything’s optics. Settling down on top of the writhing mech he grabbed Thundercracker’s helm and forced him to meet his optics. There was so much helpless anger there, along with humiliation and fear, and Stormwing savoured it like high-grade.

“This is for embarrassing me in front of lord Starscream today,” he whispered right into the pinned seeker’s audio. Then he guided his spike towards its target and thrust his hips forward, forcing his entire length inside his unwilling partner’s valve in one single stroke.

Thundercracker screamed into the gag once more and his entire frame tensed from the pain radiating from his valve. He had never known, never even imagined that anything could hurt like this and for a moment his optics whited out as the flood of sensory data completely clogged his processor.

“Oh, I think he likes it,” he distantly heard one of them say, though he was currently too dizzy to identify the voice. “Come on, Storm, rip him open! Show him his place!”

Thundercracker’s helm shook from side to side and he emitted another muffled scream as the hard intruder slid out of his valve and then plunged back in with the force of a jackhammer. Every thrust caused a new wave of pain to surge through his systems and he tugged desperately at his limbs in an attempt at freeing himself and get away from the crippling agony. He kept pleading for them to stop, to leave him be, but all that made it through the gag was inarticulate groans.

Not that it would have changed anything even if they’d been able to hear his words. This was such a huge step from the normal mocking and occasional beating they’d subjected him to before that they weren’t likely to back off now that they had actually crossed the line. Thundercracker had always known they were cruel and lacking any kind of empathy, but he had never thought them capable of committing rape.

Another vicious thrust had the blue seeker’s entire frame jolt and arch in pain, something that apparently amused his tormentors to no end. 

“See? Told you he likes it,” Whirlwind laughed, his internal fans roaring at the sight and feeling of their favourite punching bag’s helpless squirming in their grip. Stormwing was gradually picking up pace now, hips pistoning between the forcibly spread legs and obviously spurred on by his friends’ enthusiastic cheering and the stifled groans of the mech he was ‘facing. 

Thundercracker felt as if someone had taken a blow torch to his internals. While he was by no means a virgin, his interfacing life had been practically non-existent since he started at the academy and systems that at this point would have been drained even by a normal, consensual interface were now pushed to their limits and beyond by the brutal treatment.

_Please make it stop. Please Primus, make it stop!_ he pleaded internally, his vocalizer being busy keening into the gag. _Please, stop it, it hurts, it hurts, it HURTS!_

All of a sudden the pounding ceased, and for a brief moment Thundercracker almost believed that his prayers had been answered. Then he heard the moaned “Frag yeah!” from Stormwing and realized that the mech had just overloaded inside him. A wave of nausea struck his tanks at the thought and he balled his fists in impotent rage and hatred against the mech that was violating him.

Finally managing to online his staticky optics he was met with the triumphant smirk of the black and yellow seeker on top of him, and for the first time in his life Thundercracker felt a serious desire to kill. He wrenched his helm aside as Stormwing leaned in over him again but couldn’t avoid the mocking kiss that was placed on his cheek.

Humiliation didn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling in that moment.

Stormwing withdrew from his victim, grin widening even further as the movement jarred the blue seeker’s abused sensors, making him flinch.

“Keep going if you wish,” he said to his comrades as he stood up again and went over to one of the stalls. “I’m gonna get cleaned up.”

Stormwing’s four partners in crime did not need to be told twice. They were all revved by the show the leader of their little gang had put up and eager to get a taste of their own. Whirlwind took over the task of restraining both of Thundercracker’s arms, pinning them to the floor over the blue seekes’s helm with his knees, while Cloudracer slipped into the position just vacated by Stormwing.

Thundercracker emitted another muted cry as he felt the other’s spike slide into his sore valve. He fought to close his legs, to deny this new tormentor entry but had no chance against the iron grip of the two mechs pinning his ankles. Cloudracer set a brutal pace and Thundercracker caught himself wondering if the mech was actually trying to split him in two. Primus, it hurt!

Trying to force his attention away from the mech looming over and pounding into him the blue seeker averted his gaze, only to be made aware of Whirlwind above him, stroking his own spike in synch with Cloudracer’s thrusts. Seeing the excitement in the olive and purple mech’s optics, fixed on the sand-coloured spike that moved in and out of Thundercracker’s valve, made him want to purge. How could they get off on this? How could they take such delight in another’s pain and humiliation?

“Hah, he feels good,” Cloudracer panted, digging his fingers into the blue seekers chest-vents for purchase as he kept thrusting. “I understand why the instructors like him.”

Once more Thundercracker felt humiliation burn within him alongside with anger and physical pain. Why was it so impossible for them to accept that he had honestly earned his marks, that he was better than them simply because he worked harder and practiced more? Why did they have to take it as a personal affront when he performed better?

Well, common arrogance aside, he knew part of the explanation was undoubtedly what Stormwing had whispered to him earlier: lord Starscream. First creation of the current ruler of Vos, the stunning tri-coloured seeker was _the_ mech everyone wanted and tried to get closer to, be friends with or impress. That is, everyone bar Thundercracker, since he knew beyond any shadow of doubt that he’d never stand a chance with such a high-ranking mech. Which was why the information that Starscream would be among the ones watching the aerial exams hadn’t really affect him the way it did most of his fellow students, allowing him to concentrate on what he was doing instead of trying to show off for the audience. Stormwing, on the other hand, had made a number of very amateurish mistakes and taken several hits just because he was focusing more on looking good than on being efficient. Thus the embarrassing defeat, which he obviously blamed on Thundercracker and was now punishing him for.

Another moaned curse and a sudden change in rhythm signalled Cloudracer’s imminent overload, and only moments later he gave one final jerk and released his fluid into the pinned mech’s valve. It seemed to burn like acid and Thundercracker screamed again. Not so much from pain this time, although it was certainly there, but from shame, hatred, anger at their cruelty and furious frustration at his own helplessness. They didn’t even have the decency of giving him a chance to defend himself, attacking five against one like the cowards they were.

It was probably a misunderstanding of some kind that led to both Skyrunner and Blackstar releasing their grip on his ankles at the same time. Thundercracker immediately seized the opportunity and began kicking with all his strength, ignoring how his wings and abdomen protested against the sudden movement. Unfortunately the other seekers had good reflexes and the thrashing pedes merely grazed Blackstar’s hip and Skyrunner’s left elbow, barely even leaving marks. The retaliation, however, was harsh.

A pede came crashing down on Thundercracker’s chest, smashing part of the cockpit glass and making him howl into the gag. Two more kicks followed, then he was heaved up and smashed down again, face down and with the entire weight of his torso and wings resting on the broken cockpit. The load increased further as someone placed a pede on his back, right between the mangled blue wings, and shifted some weight onto it.

Thundercracker’s vocalizer shorted at that and for a few merciful moments the sheer overdose of sensory input robbed him of consciousness. Then he was dragged back, just in time to feel his legs being forced apart again and another spike being ruthlessly shoved up his valve. Even through the backdrop of pain he could feel the burning sensation of the valve lining beginning to tear from the repeated abuse. He clawed desperately at the floor with his now free hands, trying to find purchase to somehow pull himself away from the pain in his abdomen, chest and back, but there was none to be found. Soon his arms were restrained again and his helm was caught in an iron grip as Skyrunner sat down in front of him, legs spread and spike dancing erect right in front of the blue seeker’s faceplates. Thundercracker gave a vicious snarl and tried to bite the offending piece of metal, but the silver mech had been expecting that and easily avoided the trap. With a condescending snort he pried the resisting mech’s mouth wide open, making sure his hold was firm enough to prevent the other from biting, pulled the crumbled polishing rag out and then slid his shaft into the warm, wet opening.

Thundercracker gagged on the intruding spike and tried hard to pull away. The feeling of the stiff rod entering his intake was nauseating in so many ways and the uncomfortable position did precious little to settle his tanks. He was sure that nothing on Cybertron would be able to stop him from purging his tanks the very moment his intake was free again and he didn’t even dare consider how his tormentors would react to that. Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it – Skyrunner seemed to be very content where he was, feeling the tubing of the blue seeker’s throat reflexively constrict time and again around his hard member, along with the rocking caused by Blackstar’s pounding of the mech’s valve.

“Now that is truly a sight for sore optics,” Stormwing’s voice suddenly said, the mech apparently done with his detailing and now eager to join in again, if only verbally. “You should see yourself right now, all filled up and taking it like a two credit pleasure drone. But I guess that’s only natural, this is your true calling after all, isn’t it?” 

Squatting down next to Skyrunner the black and yellow noble leaned forward and gave one of the trembling blue wings an insulting little pat, the kind you would give an obedient pet.

“I do believe, however, that it is my duty to inform the dean about your promiscuity,” he continued, spark flaring with delight at the horrified look in the flickering crimson optics of the abused seeker. “After all, we can’t have low class students with poor upbringing and shady morals whoring around and risk causing a scandal for the academy, can we?”

The words very nearly broke the blue mech. Not only the cruelty of such an accusation when they were the ones raping him, but the knowledge that if the noble made real his threat, Thundercracker would undoubtedly be expelled. He had no real friends who would stand up for him, while the noble had many, and the credits to bribe anyone to witness for him should he need it.

It was all so appallingly _cruel_. These mechs had everything: wealth and social standing opened every door to them and they had probably never had to sacrifice or deny themselves anything in their entire lives. He, on the other hand, had nothing but himself, his pride and what few favours hard work had managed to win him. And yet they had to take that away from him, crush his entire life just because of an imagined slight. Wasn’t the violation of his frame enough?

His emotional distress was only accentuated by Blackstar’s drawn out moan as he overloaded, adding his spill to the mess of fluids that was currently Thundercracker’s valve. The blue seeker tried to close his legs as he felt the dark mech withdraw, but Whirlwind was faster. Eager to get his turn he easily avoided the fairly limited range of Thundercracker’s kicking pedes and wasted no time in positioning himself between the by now transfluid-stained thighs, driving his spike home with little effort.

Thundercracker could only dig his fingers into his palms and keen in protest, which in turn made Skyrunner hum with pleasure as the vibrations of the sound went straight into his spike, making it throb. The silver seeker slowly started to roll his hips against the restrained mech’s face, sliding his spike back and forth in short thrusts, making sure to never fully withdraw from the protesting intake channel. He could both hear and feel how the blue seeker’s tanks fought to purge and Skyrunner wasn’t keen on having half-processed energon all over himself.

Through the onslaught of sensory data Thundercracker heard Stormwing’s voice again.

“Of course, you _could_ always try to convince me to keep silent. I’m not unreasonable - if the price is right.”

It wasn’t hard to guess what the black and yellow seeker was referring to with his thinly veiled ultimatum: there was really only one thing that a mech like Thundercracker could offer someone like Stormwing. Meaning that either he would have to agree to subject himself to the noble’s whims, or said mech would see him officially labelled a whore and thrown out of the academy.

A faint whimper made its way from the abused mech’s glitching vocalizer and he finally slumped in defeat, unable to keep fighting anymore. It was just too much to deal with at once. Physical and emotional pain merged into one overwhelming blanket of _hurt_ that settled heavily over him, crushing him with its weight.

He barely noticed Whirlwind’s roar of release or the fourth load of transfluid that was deposited inside of him. Not even when one of the mechs collected some of the transfluid-energon mix that was leaking out of his battered valve and used it to paint a crude glyph on Thundercracker’s wings, something that would normally have caused any seeker to go ballistic, did he react. Having your wings sullied was considered one of the worst insults a Vosnian could suffer, but at this point Thundercracker simply had no pride left that could register the affront.

Skyrunner’s overload some undefined amount of time later, however, he did feel, if nothing else then for the renewed heaving of his tanks as the burst of sticky liquid went down his intake. He so wanted to purge his tanks to get rid of the nauseating feeling, but Skyrunner forced his mouth shut the moment he’d withdrawn his sated spike, pressing the blue seeker’s helm up and backwards by the chin and thereby prevented him from doing so.

“Oh no, you little glitch, you keep it down,” the silver mech said with a sadistic purr as he felt the other mech’s frame shake and convulse as his tanks struggled to rid themselves of their content. “You should feel honoured that we deigned to use you for our pleasure, and if you waste my transfluid by purging it I swear I’m gonna make you regret it.”

Thundercracker didn’t really hear the words, only the smug and threatening tone in which they were spoken. It wouldn’t have made any difference anyway, since he had next to no control whatsoever of his frame at the moment. All his energy and willpower went to just stop himself from completely falling apart and he prayed with his entire spark that they would just finally leave him alone.

After what felt like half an eternity the heaving of his tanks began to abate and Skyrunner finally let go of him. Thundercracker’s helm sank to the floor and he lay motionless, enough so that his abusers almost thought he’d slipped into stasis. Then Stormwing stepped over to the prone seeker, grabbed him by the wings and dragged him up to his knees, and the garbled groan told them that the mech was still conscious, albeit barely.

“Now listen to me, shareware,” he said, slapping Thundercracker in the face to get his attention. Crimson optics onlined and reluctantly shifted to meet Stormwing’s violet ones. “You tell anyone - _anyone_ \- of this and I’ll make your life the worst kind of a living Pit you can possibly imagine. And I suggest you consider my earlier offer carefully, or I might decide to go ahead and do that anyway.”

With that he shoved the blue mech to the floor again and headed for the exit, closely followed by his still snickering friends.

Thundercracker lay still for over a breem after his tormentors had left, staring into the wall with unseeing optics. He felt broken, through and through, and didn’t want to think of… well, anything. Just slip into darkness and remain there forever. 

After a while, however, fear began making its way through his lethargy and forced him to start moving. He was too vulnerable like this, what if they came back, or tipped off others? He needed to get out of there, to find someplace safe where he could hide and break down without the risk of someone finding him to resume the abuse. The rational thing to do would of course have been to head straight for medical, but the blue seeker was about as far from rational as one can possibly be at the moment, and he couldn’t bear the thought of someone touching him. Also, medical would mean questions he wasn’t in any way prepared to deal with, let alone answer.

Gritting his dentae he managed to push himself up on all fours, unable to stop the sobs of pain that escaped his still fizzling vocalizer. Crawling over to the nearest wall he used the support to slowly, laboriously drag himself to his pedes. He nearly fell twice as sensors were jarred by the movement, sending new waves of burning agony through him. Some part within him knew that the chance of him making it all the way back to his room before his overtaxed systems sent him into stasis was practically non-existent, but he refused to acknowledge the fact. 

He only made it about five steps before a new attack of nausea struck him, triggered by the spinning of his gyros, and his tanks heaved and purged. He just barely managed to stay on his pedes by leaning heavily against the wall, and even when his tanks were empty he had to wait for another two kliks before he could even consider trying to move again.

Once the violent trembling of his frame had subsided to a semi-manageable level he began limping along the wall until he reached the washrack entrance door. He had to try four times before he managed to open the door. Stumbling out into the corridor he once again found the support of a wall and began following it, having no clear idea of where he was going, only that it was away from _there_. His intakes were hitching now, his field of vision strangely tunnel-shaped, and somewhere far back in his mind Thundercracker dimly realised he was in a state of shock. Nevertheless he kept pushing himself forward, fear driving him on, his need to _get away_ being stronger than even the pain. Time ceased to exist, his entire world narrowing down to the act of putting one pede in front of the other.

Suddenly, after maundering around the night-empty corridors for Primus knew how long, the wall he was supporting himself against disappeared, and the disoriented seeker stumbled and fell. His every sensor screamed as he hit the floor and he nearly blacked out. Then to his horror he heard steps approaching and frantically tried to scramble in the other direction, in complete panic. An unfamiliar voice reached his audios, though his overtaxed processor couldn’t distinguish the words, and he unknowingly responded with a jumbled stream of _no, no, please, no more, no more, please leave me alone, no!_

Then a shadow fell over him, and that was the last thing Thundercracker knew before darkness finally took him.

***

He woke up with a start, vents and cooling fans working overtime and weapon systems powering up before he even knew what he was doing. Jerking upright so quickly he almost fell off the berth he onlined his optics and looked around, then sagged with relief at finding himself in his and his trine mates’ quarters. 

Thundercracker sighed and rubbed his forehelm with a slightly shaking hand. It had been such a long time ago, and yet the memories kept returning when he least expected it. He had lost track of all the times he’d woken up screaming with echoes of pain ghosting his sensory net and a feeling of terrified helplessness in his spark. While the impact of the memory purges had lessened somewhat with time they never went away completely and Thundercracker knew some of the scars he’d received that night would stay with him for the rest of his life. Even though he was now a powerful warrior and nothing like that young, defenceless student he’d once been he still tended to avoid public washracks if possible, and he still had an aversion to valve interfacing. He could handle it and even take pleasure in it, but never as fully as when he was spiking and never without a certain amount of unease. Which, to his great relief, both his trine mates accepted and respected.

Turning to look at the two mechs sharing his berth a small, affectionate smile made its way to the blue warrior’s lips and he wondered, not for the first time, how things would have gone if it hadn’t been Starscream that had found him that night. Starscream, one of the few who had the rank, the credits and, quite frankly, the ball bearings to bring the crimes of a group of fellow nobles out in the open. Most others would just have walked right by him, pretending they hadn’t seen him or the easy-to-follow trail of leaked energon that Thundercracker had unknowingly left behind him, leading straight back to the scene of the crime. Very few would have called in their own personal medic, and later on a specialist when it turned out that some of the damage done to the blue seeker was so severe it required surgery. Fewer still would have gone on to wake the headmistress up in the middle of the night to alert her of what had happened, and _no-one_ else would have defied said headmistress’s strict order to hush it all down - ‘for the sake of the academy’s reputation’ - and proceeded to call the enforcers.

Thundercracker shuddered. No, anyone else and he would probably have bled out in that corridor, alternatively ended up in Stormwing’s clutches for a while until the two-coloured noble got bored with him and had him expelled with his false accusations. Instead, the five rapists had received the punishment they deserved and he himself had – though neither of them knew it at the time – found one of his future trine mates.

Settling down on the berth once more Thundercracker turned to look into the peaceful face of his recharging trine leader.

“Thank you, my Star” he whispered and placed a light kiss on the other mech’s lips, getting a small, dreamy smile in return.

Feeling once more at peace, Thundercracker powered down and joined his mates in recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews would be much appreciated. =)


End file.
